Tainted Love
by NoahPuckermanGirl
Summary: Summmary: Edward is new to forks. Bella is a cheerleader. with Angela, Alice and Rosalie, while Emmett, Jasper and Ben aren't evenpopular better summary inside :


**Title: Tainted Love**

**Summary: Edward is new to Forks High, coming from an all boys school, public school seemed like a breeze, but a school where friendships were a group of the same interests, it wasn't going to be, Edward meets Bella, the Cheerleading captain, and falls instantly, she is much the same, but will Forks High allow them to be together or will it tear them apart, **

**Rating - M to MA 15+**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable material is not owned by me, but by the incredible S. Meyer, who I need to thank for creating this series, otherwise this story would not exist, **

* * *

><p><em>Well, She's all you'd ever want, She's the Kind they like to flaunt and take to dinner<em>

**Chapter One: She's A Lady**

Edward walked, with his head held high, into the warm, heated hallway of Forks High School, he followed the simple signs that led him towards the tiny office block, thankfully he was early, that gave him the chance to scope out the grounds, hopefully before anyone could pester him,

Edward was an army brat, as many had said, he wasn't a brat, just that his father was in the army meaning they had to move every two years or so, he had been everywhere, Australia, America, England etcetera, etcetera.

Once Edward was inside the office block, he was quickly helped by Mrs. Cope, the lovely little red-headed receptionist, as he received a school map, timetable and a slip for his teachers to fill out and he was to return it at the end of the day, as usual,

Edward still had twenty minutes left before homeroom, looking down at his timetable, he scanned all his classes, it was his normal classes, English, PreVoc Math, Gym, Biology and Music, he noticed that he had a free at least once a day, he planned to use it for Study, Edward wasn't a nerd, but if he wanted to get into a Ivy League College, he knew he had to knuckle down, as his father, Carlisle Cullen, the army doctor, says.

Edward stepped outside and on to the grassy knoll just before the dip where the Football field was, he saw a few guys running around the track, obviously trying to watch the cheerleaders who stood, practicing in the middle of the field,

"Five, Six, Down-Up, Herkie and splits," Called the tiny girl behind the megaphone, it wasn't loud, well not for where he was standing, but I could make out the words, she was counting alot, Edward never really paid any attention to cheerleaders, coming from an all boys school and all, but he was on the soccer team,

Edward felt something hard hit him in the back as he fell to his knees, "Sorry, dude, we weren't aiming it at you," A deep voice said as he ran up to him, helping him up,

"It's okay," Edward said offering his hand, 'cause he was polite and all, "Edward Cullen," the bear of a man that helped him up, grasped his hand, shaking it,

"Emmett, so you're the new kid, everyone has been on and on about," This surprised Edward, he didn't know anyone in this creepy little town, so how the hell where they talking about him, what were they saying, Emmett must've seen the look on Edward's face, "It's a small town, Your dad, joining the hospital staff and all, news travels fast," He added, Edward just nodded, "C'mon, I'll introduce ya to the guys and show ya around," Emmett stated wandering in the direction he came from,

"Emmett," Some guy nodded, fist bumping him, Emmett returned the guesture,

"Guys, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock," Emmett said pointing at the tall, lean Blonde boy, who resembled a surfer, "And Ben Cheney," Emmett added, now pointing at the the shorter, dark haired, Asian boy, who waved at Edward,

"Hey," Is all Edward managed to say,

"So, Edward, what ya got first?" Jasper asked, even his voice sounds like a surfer,

"Uh, Gym," Edward told the three boys, they nodded,

"You got that class with us all," Emmett added in after a few seconds, "So where'd ya come from?" Emmett asked

"Well, I transferred from Saint Xavier's all boys Catholic school," the boys nodded,

"So what were you doing up on the hill?" Ben asked,

"Uh, Just scoping out the scenery," Edward said not knowing Emmett would take a stab at him,

"Scoping the Veiw?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Checking the hotties that are our cheerleaders?" he continued to ask,

"Dude," Jasper said, offering a low-five, "Be warne those girls, well their alittle-"

"Bitchy, Self-absorbed and sluttish," Ben finished, Edward nodded,

"Well Except for Captain Bella Swan and her three best friends Angela Webber, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, those girls are gorgeous and nice," but... "But they can be total bitches and keep to their clique, therefore if your not a football player or a cheerleader, you have no chance,"

"Talking from experience?" Edward asked, he knew some cheerleaders were like this, but he thought it was only in movies, obviously not,

"Yeah, Benny-Boy here tried talking to Angela and in swooped the sluts of the team, Jessica and Lauren and told him he better stick to his own kind, he hasn't tried since," Emmett said, "Jasper here was talking to Alice, she ignored him completely,"

"Oh?" The two boys nodded,

"Oh and Emmett, tried talking to Rosalie, he said something he though was funny, she slapped him," Ben chimed in, "So we kind of stear clear of them, but usually their nice, well to others,"

The Bell rang signaling the start of homeroom, Edward walked with the guys as they showed him to his homeroom, which he happened to share with Ben, who walked to his seat, they obviously had a seating plan,

_Joy, _Edward thought, as he approached the front desk, he stood as he waiting for the teacher to sign his slip and looked around them room, he noticed two girls in the row before the last one, looking straight at him.

One of them had platnium blonde hair to her shoulders that was pin-straight, and looked somewhat frazzled from the flat-iron, the other had curls of dark blonde hair that reached her middle back, she needed to touch up he roots, as the dark brown was showing through,

"Okay Class, this here is Edward Cullen" Mr Mollina announced handing Edward back his signed slip, "Introduce yourself Edward,"

"Uh, Okay, My Names Edward Cullen, I'm new to Forks, I transferred from an all boys school in Australia, my dad's an army doctor and I enjoy playing soccer," Edward said, somewhat rushed, the girls giggled at him, batting their eyelashes,

"Okay, Edward, please take a seat wherever possible," Edward nodded making his way towards the first seat available, next to the cheerleader captain herself, Bella Swan, not that Edward knew this,

"Hello," He smiled at her, when she looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Bella react?<strong>

**Next Chapter: Bella's reaction, Edward's soccer try-out and more cheerleaders :D**

**Evie-Jay :D **

**Reveiws are welcomed. I am not going to set a specific number but some would be nice, this is my first time writtng, so contructing critism, and your thoughts please :D x **


End file.
